


Calore

by Kirausagni



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Out of Character, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirausagni/pseuds/Kirausagni
Summary: In which Arizona is way too hot.





	Calore

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so side note, this is an AU for another fanfic I'm writing rn. But the only context you need is that Pidge's parents are dead, and she's living in the Shirogane household. 
> 
> Inspired because the heat on the east coast has been hell and I'm not USED TO IT, 
> 
> I WANT WINTER BACK

Pidge sat with her feet over the top of the couch, her head brushing the floor. Across from her, the TV was on, blaring some soap opera that Shiro was way too interested in. The man himself was staring intently at the screen, tears in the corner of his eyes. However, Pidge wasn’t the most interested. It followed the standard TV opera recipe, a mixture Pidge had seen since her childhood. 

Outside, she could hear Keith’s grunts as he stabbed, feinted and swiped at the large tree that Pidge had spent the past five years growing. Normally, Pidge would be outside with him, blocking, dodging and parrying his swift strikes. But it was too hot. 

She shuffled out of her room this morning to a relatively pleasant 84 degrees Fahrenheit and helped Shiro with breakfast. At the smell of bacon, pancakes and the eventual promise of eggs, Keith and Adam stumbled down the stairs, one looking much more awake than the other. After breakfast, Adam kissed Shiro goodbye and left for work at the Garrison. Then Pidge settled on the couch with her laptop to top off her essay for class, while Shiro sat beside her and watched his morning news, “Today we will have a high of 119 degrees and a high chance of afternoon thunderstorms. Stay tuned for the weekly forecast, right after this.” 

The pair had watched the TV with despair, Shiro groaned once it sunk in, “I’ll go higher the AC.” he muttered, getting up and walking down the short staircase to the basement. Spoiler alert, the AC was broken, so they had to call Hunk to fix it. But, Hunk couldn’t show up until three, which meant they had to suffer through the slowly increasing heat. 

At 12:30, Pidge started lunch and called Keith back in while Shiro went upstairs to his office to do his work. Keith showered in the bathroom upstairs next to his room while Pidge made toasted cheese in the kitchen. After his shower, he scampered downstairs, grabbed a toasted cheese and ran it back up to Shiro, then came back downstairs and grabbed his own. Plopping himself down at the table, Keith sighed in relief, “It’s so hot outside.” He groaned, locking his fingers together and stretching his arms upwards. 

“I know, Hunk’ll swing by around three to fix up the AC, so hang in there.” Pidge muttered, grabbing her own toasted cheese and sitting across from him. Raising a brow at her, Keith picked up his lunch and before taking a bite asked, “You cut the crusts off?” 

Nodding, Pidge swiped some of the cheese that was gushing out the sides onto her finger and stuck it into her mouth, “I save them as treats for Cosmo.” She hummed, a pleased smile on her face. 

“Speaking of, have you seen him anywhere?” Keith’s purple eyes briefly swiped over the parts of the house he could see, searching for the telltale black and blue coat of the wolf. Mouth full, Pidge shrugged, “I dunno, is he asleep in Shiro’s and Adam’s room?” 

“I’ll check later…” Keith muttered, finishing off his sandwich. Standing up from his chair, he tossed his paper plate into the trash and dragged his feet into the living room. 

Tossing her plate into the trash, Pidge followed him. Gosh, it must be horrible for him. There had yet to be an extremely hot day like this in the five years they had lived here, and now it was upon them. The Galra boy was covered in his purple fur, some places were thicker than others. But Pidge knew that he must be absolutely dying in this heat. He plopped himself down on the couch, Pidge quickly following suit. Normally, they would curl up and watch some stupid drama, teasing and pointing out the mistakes in the movie. Keith would laugh at her when she corrected some skewed scientific point in the movie. Or Pidge would laugh at him whenever he got angry after an over exaggerated, frankly impossible, situation. They’d been in space for six years, they were allowed to correct these mistakes. 

But now, when Keith raised his arm to snuggle into his side, Pidge just stared at him. Her eyes were squinted and mouth in a pout, “Oh c’mon, get other here.”

Pushing her back into the cushions, Pidge crossed her arms and Keith sighed as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, “What time is it?” he asked, relaxing back into the cushions while flipping through channels. 

Leaning over the cushions, practically lying down, she looked around the wall at the clock on the wall in the kitchen, “Uh, 2:30? Around that time, can’t see the clock too well, sorry.”

Underneath her light body weight, Pidge felt the couch dip and two arms encircled her waist. Looking over at Keith, he shot her a cheeky smile before dragging her over to him to huddle next to him, “Won’t this make you warmer?” Pidge huffed, relaxing into his side as he placed his chin on her head. 

Stopping his channel searching at a show about debunking conspiracy theories, the two of them got comfortable. Occasionally, the pair would call BS on the theorists, but otherwise it was a peaceful session. 

Around 15 minutes in, they heard Shiro’s door upstairs open and him laughing, “Yeah, yeah, bud, they’re downstairs.” 

Then, Cosmo came scampering down the stairs and jumped onto the couch and curled up next to Pidge, “Wow, don’t I feel loved.” Keith muttered, reaching over Pidge and petting Cosmo on the head. A minute later, Shiro came downstairs and smiled at the sight of the three on the couch. Leaning against the bottom of the stairs, Shiro watched the show they were watching from across the room. 

Everyone perked up at the knocking on the door at around 3, with a relieved sigh, Shiro opened it and welcomed Hunk into the house. After jokingly saluting him, Shiro led Hunk to the main AC and Hunk had it fixed within twenty minutes. Then, seeing the show Keith and Pidge were watching, stuck around for another hour to watch the show with them. Cosmo pushed up to Hunk’s side and Shiro sat in the arm chair next to the couch. They all stayed like that when Adam came home at 5. 

Once he stepped into the door, Hunk excused himself and went back home. Then, Adam and Keith made dinner. (It was horribly burnt, but made with love, so Shiro and Pidge still ate it.)

After that, Shiro was the first to retire to bed, Keith following his lead quickly. While they cleaned the dishes, Adam asked Pidge about the day. She smiled at him and simply said, “Hot as hell.”

Then, Adam went to upstairs to sleep and Pidge was found asleep on the couch with her laptop in her lap the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a thunderstorm that is so bad that it feels like the thunder is literally shaking my house. Trying to post this before my power probably goes out.
> 
> Also, I didn't check this over beforehand so, sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
